


eyes close for lives to open up

by jk_rockin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jk_rockin/pseuds/jk_rockin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock slides to his knees. His posture is perfect, head bowed, feet neatly flat to the floor. He's done this before, is the first thing John thinks, he's knelt for someone else, and the idea makes him suddenly, irrationally furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes close for lives to open up

Sherlock slides to his knees. His posture is perfect, head bowed, feet neatly flat to the floor. He's done this before, is the first thing John thinks, he's knelt for someone else, and the idea makes him suddenly, irrationally furious.

"Please," Sherlock rasps. "Please, John. I- do whatever you want to me. Whatever you want. I don't- I don't care, please."

John closes his eyes, breathes in, out. Opens his eyes again. "Sherlock, that's not a very safe thing to ask for."

"My safeword is 'polarity'," Sherlock says, head still bowed, staring at John's boots. "If I ask you to stop, stop, and don't touch me unless I ask. I don't care what you do to me, I just need-" He breaks off for a moment, shaking his head abortively. "I need to not have choices. I need you to choose for me." He looks up at last, eyes glassy, mouth open. "Please, John," he says, and his voice is thick, heavy like he's about to cry.

John slides a hand into Sherlock's hair, fingers catching, tugging. Sherlock relaxes into the touch, takes a shuddering breath, and leans his forehead against John's hip.

"Please," he whispers.

John rubs a thumb over Sherlock's temple. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This tinytiny BDSM-y ficlet is brought to you by the number 3 (as in AM, which is the time at which I wrote it) the letters N and S (as in 'needy submissive', which is how I read Sherlock) and the song _Spit the Dark_ by Empires, from which I took the title.


End file.
